


We the Fairies

by WindStainedDreams



Series: The Pronoun Verse [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dancing, Fae & Fairies, Fairies, Fairy World, Gen, Implied drinking, Magic, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindStainedDreams/pseuds/WindStainedDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Come join us singing, dancing in the ring.  </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	We the Fairies

**Author's Note:**

> Although second in the series, this is set significantly before You.

We the Fairies welcome you.  
Come join us singing, dancing in the ring.  
We will help you, bring you in.  
In this dark and sheltered place,  
Our forest home, our meadow home,  
It is home to you when you’re afar.  
The bubbling spring and tinkling wind  
Are the songs of old.

The ones you hear on the very tip  
Of your rounded ear.  
Echoing in the night  
The whispered voices your guiding torch  
Protecting you from harm. 

And if you ever walk alone  
We the Fairies walk with you.  
For we protect those of our own  
Who can no longer be  
Flitting, playing in our rings  
And join our singing days.  
We welcome one and  
Welcome all to our Fairy Hall. 

The sound of wings beats the air  
And old and young follow, drawn,  
Into the woods, into the peace  
We the Fairies bring.

Magic grows in the land,  
Seeping into dew.  
All the creatures of the world  
Will drink and share with you.  
This powerful mead,  
This drink of old,  
One binding and true to all that was  
So, so long ago. 

It will carry you along with it,  
Take and give and end with it,  
Until the hole in your heart  
Is full of love once more.

So join us in our Fairy Hall,  
In our dancing ring.  
Past and present future bring  
As we the Fairies sing.


End file.
